1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of games. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for a hand-held voice game of elimination played by a single player or by multiple players.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses are known for playing a game that generates voice instructions or sound prompts by the game apparatus. A player listens to a voice or sound prompt produced by the game apparatus and performs a predetermined operation in accordance with the voice or sound prompt.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,416 to Shimizu et al. discloses a vocal game device in which players record voice commands corresponding to selected operations that are to be performed by the players. The Shimizu et al. device includes four input switches that are each a different color and contain a lamp for lighting. Players respond to the voice commands generated by the device and the lighting of the lamps during the course of play.
Another device, disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,627 to Russell et al., provides audible sounds indicating particular targets that are active for a player to strike. The targets are spatially located around a player and when a target becomes active, a sound prompt is generated and the target is lighted so that the player can quickly identify and strike the active target.
While both of the devices provide sound prompts for instructing a player to perform a specified action, the player does not need to decide between actions of a different nature during the course of play. For the Shimizu et al. device, a player presses a specific key or sequence of keys. For the Russell et al. device, a player strikes an active target. Neither game device requires a player to select between different operations depending upon the sound prompt. Consequently, what is needed is a game that requires a player to select between different operations depending on the sound prompt generated by the game.